cncfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America/Generals
Description The United States of America was the sole world superpower at the beginning of the war with the GLA. It was aided by China in this conflict and had great influence over world politics. At first, the USA was reluctant to get involved in any battles against the GLA, denying claims that the organization was likely to 'run into' their forces stationed in the Middle East. However, around 2020 it started a number of wars to try and drive the ever-spreading GLA out of Asia, as it became clear that the organization indeed threatened American global interests. The USA first engaged the GLA in the Middle East, striking against GLA strongholds in Iraq, Yemen and also in Kazakhstan. The first wave of operations against the GLA culminated in Operation Last Call, an attack by combined US and Chinese forces against the GLA 'capital' located at Akmola, Kazakhstan. United States officials believed that this would be the end of the GLA; however, the organisation had spread too far throughout the region, and quickly resumed operations in the Middle East, capturing the Bainkonur Cosmodrome facility in Kazakhstan. The US launched a new campaign to re-take the facility and crush the GLA's new leadership. Dr. Thrax was identified as the new GLA mastermind. The US worked systematically, gathering intelligence on the nefarious Thrax through covert operations deep into enemy territory, while simultaneously conducting other operations where necessary (such as protecting UN civilian aid from GLA attack). During Operation Black Gold, the US entered Iran in order to capture the oil fields that were funding Dr. Thrax's campaign of terror. Following the success of this operation, the US followed Thrax's forces to a city with a number of missile launch pads, from which Thrax planned to launch rockets that would spread his latest toxin, Anthrax Gamma, across the globe. The US stood firm in the face of this diabolical threat, and successfully defeated Dr. Thrax and killed and captured all of his subordinates. Having saved the world from the threat of mass contamination, US Commanders bathed in the glory and respect that came in from far and wide. For a while it appeared that the USA had finally defeated the GLA, but the GLA made a great comeback and struck the west coast of the United States, stealing various ordinates. This is one of the few examples of the immense skill of the GLA. America had never been invaded by a terrorist organization in this way before and many believed the US was "impregnable". US Officials were shocked and pulled much of the US Military back to the states in what they called a "tactical re-evaluation of military deployment," which essentially meant 'retreat'. While well intended, this caused Europe to be easily crushed by the GLA. In addition, the US CENTCOM Europe Base in Stuttgart, Germany was overrun by the GLA, who looted its hi-tech military hardware for their own means. Global opinion considered this a defeat. When China's assault on the GLA successfully defeated the GLA in Europe, China surpassed the USA in global importance, declaring that United States' power was "reaching no further then its own shores". formed the backbone of US aerial assaults.]] Resources Having one of the world's largest economies the USA can afford to deliver money to its commanders. This is directed to the Supply Drop Zones, and is much needed, as cutting-edge US units are often expensive. While their Chinooks can deliver large quantities of supplies, the United States has the slowest gathering rate of all factions, requiring two or more Chinooks in the air at all times to maintain suitable funds. While not having the vast numbers of the GLA, the US has a technological edge, its units able to inflict precise and devastating attacks, and with an increased likelihood of being able to come home to tell the tale. Fighting Techniques The USA uses advanced technology with precise targeting and well trained infantry. It also commands a powerful air force, which includes the F-22 Raptor and the Aurora strike bomber. The USA's superweapon of choice, the Particle Cannon, allows for more precise and directed destruction than other factions' crude, area-blast weapons. With a vast amount of intelligence-gathering resources available, US commanders are scarcely seen making any blundering errors when engaging the enemy, almost always picking the correct weak spots as indicated by their satellite scans. Most of the USA's units are of high quality; even their basic infantry unit, the Ranger is able to defeat its Chinese and GLA counterparts. While their high technology greatly augments the USA's fighting capabilities, it comes at very high costs. This, combined with their slow economy, forces the USA to field a smaller, more specialized army. Also the Crusader Tank can defeat its foreign counterparts in one on one fights and the Paladin Tank is known to shoot down missiles but quite expensive for standard tanks. Key Commanders *General Townes (Army) *General Malcolm Granger (Air Force) *General Alexis Alexander (Marines) *Colonel Burton Events List of USA Missions Category:Generals:Factions